


An OFF Story

by Kyubey_Kotone



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Direct Quotes, pretty much, the batter doesn't talk much, the batter gets easily annoyed, the batter is kinda rude, the game but in a story format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey_Kotone/pseuds/Kyubey_Kotone
Summary: This story pretty much follows the Batter's journey in OFF. It is pretty much the whole game, except in a story-like format. Some things are probably going to be a little bit different from the game, like the Batter talking occasionally where as, in the game he doesn't. Or there may be some parts that are a bit different based on the way I personally interpreted the games events.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written just for fun and I thought it might be nice to share, cause I've seen this done in other fandoms and I enjoyed the read, so I thought this fandom was deserving of it too ^^ I really do hope anyone reading this enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it aha ^~^

“Wake up.”

 

 

 

A voice whispered in his ear.

 

 

 

  
“You have been assigned to being called ‘the Batter’.”

 

  
*         *          *         *          *

 

 

The male awoke, standing up slowly as his body ached all over. He looked around, his eyes scanning the scenery that circled him; all water, besides the little strip of land he stood on that stretched in front of him. The pale, almost white, water was different looking from how he’d always known it to be. His eyes fell to the ground as he stared oddly at the bat that laid next to where he had been. He picked it up slowly, twirling it in his hand a little; it felt natural. He gripped it tighter before looking ahead. The male attempted to think of what happened last and recollect his thoughts, but nothing came to mind. All he knew of was awaking here.

 

Walking forward, he followed the path in front of him, a yellow building appearing in the distance. He squinted his eyes, attempting to see the building better; it resembled an empty warehouse. Nothing but the sound of water crashing against the strip he walked along filled his ears, his footsteps tapping against the ground irregularly as if he were walking on metal. Upon approach to the warehouse, an odd, staved looking white cat strut forward, nearing the male.

 

The boney feline sat on its haunches in front of him, flicking its tail along the ground, an amused expression fluttering across its face. The cat had a large grin sprawled across its face, jagged teeth filling its mouth eerily. “There cannot be any other living beings in Zone 0, so I must assume that you are only a mere figment of my imagination.” The cat spoke. Although he was shocked to see a feline converse, the male didn’t portray it. He may not remember too much, but he remembered that cats _don’t_ talk.

 

‘ _Zone 0… Where was Zone 0?’_ He thought to himself, looking over the cat some more, picking up on other features. He couldn’t recall being anywhere before he woke up there, but he accepted it, standing tall, keeping his face straight.

  
“Nevertheless,” The cat continued, purring softly as he lifted his paw to his mouth, licking his fur up. “I will introduce myself. I am the Judge, and I am aching to know your name, dear elusory interlocutor.” The Judge paused, lifting his head to look over at the male who loomed above him, his eyes staying off the bat that the black and white clothed man had.

  
The male tensed slightly, shifting a bit as he pulled his hat down, shading his eyes a bit more. “I’m the Batter.” The male said deeply. “I’ve been assigned a sacred mission.”

  
The Judge purred a bit more, his tail dancing behind him along the ground, resembling a snake in its movements. The feline looked as if its smile was growing (if it was possible). “It is a pleasure,” He paused, “however, it is not the puppet I was addressing, but the puppeteer controlling it. What is your name, dear puppeteer?” The cat shifted a little in its spot.

  
The Batter nodded, gripping the object in his hand a little tighter. “They do not wish to have a name. They cannot talk to us, however, they can hear and see everything.” The wind blew against the two of them gently, a warm breeze passing them, nudging the Batter’s outfit to sway a little at the force of air, even the Judge’s fur standing up.

  
“Even though you too are but an inexistent apparition in my eyes,” the Judge said, sighing and closing his eyes, “let it be said that I am delighted to meet you as well, dear… Spectator.” The Judge made an unearthly grin as the smell of plastic filled the air. The Batter’s face twitched in disgust at the smell.

 

“I believe we are in need of your services.” The Batter said, his eyes focused in line with the cat’s. The Judge raised a brow before lifting himself onto his paws, striding towards the Batter. He then, without hesitation, purred and nudged his feline body against the Batter’s legs.

 

“Many people are in need of my services, you know. Everybody loves cats.” The Judge stated matter of factly, brushing himself against the Batter more. “We rub ourselves against their legs and purr in the most insistent manner. They just adore that.” The feline said almost deviously, weaving himself between the Batter’s legs, looking up to the Batter, who in turn, grunted.

 

“I’m not talking about that kind of help.” The Batter said, agitation surfacing upon his face.

 

“I see… but what sort of service could I offer to an ectoplasmic entity?” The cat asked, looking down and distancing himself from the Batter for a moment, similarly to when they had originally encountered, when he took in the discomfort he had brought.

  
The Batter nodded. “I have been assigned a sacred mission to fulfill. I must purify the world.” The male said, his face remaining stagnant, his figure not faltering.

  
“There is not objective more laudable than yours. I accept to serve you as a guide through this area, if it any help to you.” The Judge said gleefully, eyeing the Batter.

  
“Thanks.” The Batter muttered as the cat strode off to the building. The Batter hesitated, hearing the uncanny sound of the wind blowing through the otherworldly run down warehouse. Fear didn’t surface in his eyes. He was not afraid, but of all things, he was determined.

  
He approached slowly, taking notice of a ladder leading up the building to his left. He turned to the right, hoping he could maybe find a door, but alas, the door was blocked by some boxes. The Batter tilted his gaze to the side, noticing a small box next to the ladder. He opened it, finding a piece of paper that aesthetically resembled a ticket. Sprawled across it were the words ‘Luck Ticket’. He nodded, sliding the ticket into his pocket before climbing up the ladder, hoping this was where the Judge darted off to.

  
The ladder led him to the roof of the warehouse, as he saw the Judge perched up, sitting on his hind quarters as he smiled that never ending smile still. “Allow me to confess that I find you quite tangible for a phantasmagorial being. Might you actually be a being of flesh and blood?” The Judge said, tilting his head as he stared down the Batter analytically.

  
The Batter hesitated, thinking for a moment before nodding his head. “I think so, yes.”

  
“So I have been mistaken from the beginning.” The cat sighed.  “You did not even interrupt me in my deluded phantasms... This is relatively bizarre, I must say, for you are the first living being I was given a chance to encounter in this lieu. I had in fact concluded that Zone 0 was an empty land. Obviously I was misled.” The feline shook his head, refusing to look at the Batter. “However, there exist other zones. And in those territories, the risk of hostile individuals attacking you in the most violent manner is quite high. Your sacred mission will likely lead you into these lands. Would you like me to teach you the art of violent confrontation?” The Judge asked curiously, finally bringing his eyes to the Batter’s, whose eyes were covered by the shadow of his hat.

 

The Batter made a small grunt, signaling no as he turned the bat that rested in his hand. The Judge’s face contorted, looking a little aggravated. “So are you pretending to be able to handle the bat with virtuosity without even needing my wise pieces of advice? I hope for you that what you state is more than hot air meant to impress me, because that would be taking a high risk.” The Judge’s tail flittered up, hitting the ground a little more before he sighed, his casual smile returning to his face for a moment as he continued, “But I will assume that this is not the case and that you are the fighter of value you claim to be. Be it as it may, your training has not reached its end yet. Let me ask you to follow me, if you still want me as your guide.”

 

The Judge rose, walking forward and entering the building, rushing down the small staircase that had gone unnoticed from the Batter. The Batter followed, hearing his own loud footsteps above everything else, wondering how this place was so barren. Upon stumbling into the building, yellow dingy walls surrounded the room, boxes with water damage sat on the floor, as well as black numbers that had been painted on the wall. The Batter picked it all up pretty quickly, and understood. It was a puzzle. Within moments, he solved the puzzle, allowing an entrance into the next room.

 

The next few rooms followed very similarly; numbers sprawled upon walls in correlation to the boxes in the room. He and the Judge finally made it to the last room, the puzzle solved. The Judge eagerly mewled, rushing forward as food was awarded from the Batter solving the puzzle. The exit also opened up.

 

The Batter, without hesitation, immediately directed his stride toward the door, exiting the building and following a small, thin path that very similarly resembled the one he followed to get to the warehouse. There was another small box outside the door. When he opened it, there was a pile of scales inside.

 

“Silver Flesh…?” He whispered to himself questioningly before he rapidly snatched them up as well, walking to the end of the strip.

  
A red box stood alone, hovering oddly above the ground.

  
Just as the Batter was about to touch it, the Judge came bounding forward, halting him. “Here is an item that is going to be especially helpful on your purifying quest, dear enlightened student and sportive friend.” The Judge said, huffing a little between words in response from the run as he sat. The Batter had a slight look of confusion sprawled on his face as he nodded, breathing fairly steadily as he whirled the bat around and awaited the cat to further continue.

 

“It is a cube, hovering in midair, as you have likely noticed.” The Judge spoke, stating the obvious as the Batter rolled his eyes. “Nevertheless, you will be able to differentiate it from similar ones by the contrast of bad taste it imposes on your view of its clashing color, defying any sensible course of plastic arts. However do not judge it too quickly, because despite its criticisable appearance, this red cube is of undeniable use.” More obvious statements from the Judge, as the cat made a foul face of distaste. “Aside from rendering you the entirety of your health and competence, it is capable of saving your progress and sending you to the Nothingness. The Nothingness is a lieu of transition outside of space itself, where you can travel from one point to another at the speed of light. I now invite you to try it out, in order to discover locations more populous than this deserted land. Open your wings, my dear companion, and hurry away towards the following zones without hesitation! Your only enemy is the fear that will grab you.”

 

He wasn’t afraid. The cat rambled on, but the Batter appreciated the feline’s support. He nodded, replying softly with a huff. “Okay.”

  
The Judge’s smile looked a little softer as he continued. “Do not worry, I too travel a lot through the different zones of the world. We will surely meet one another, surely without a doubt.” The cat nodded before his eyes widened with memory. “Ah! By the by, take this. This object of a curious name will be the key that permits you to enter zone 1.” The Judge handed the Batter a small card, with a faded image of a Lion on it. It had words on the top of it, ‘ _Leo-card’_. The Batter shrugged, turning to look at the box before turning back around, only to find the Judge was gone.

  
The Batter shrugged once more, before touching the red box, opening it. A flash of white shined from the box and he reached forward before being transported.

  
Black surrounded the Batter when he finally opened his eyes, a sense of familiarity washed over him but bits of dreariness creeped over his shoulders, the hairs on the back of his neck standing as he heard small noises; whispers. In first response to the sound, he immediately raised his bat, readying to swing if necessary. He turned around, squinting his eyes as he tried to make out his surroundings. Nothing but darkness surrounded. The whispering was so low he couldn’t understand any of it. It was inaudible. But more voices followed behind it. He found it this whole area creepy, as he looked around, trying to find some kind of light in this darkness. Slowly he heard a small static noise falter, the air growing more humid slowly. Nearby, he could barely see a faint glow. A few small dots glowed a very deep red, scattered around the ground as he scooted near one, finding it hard to think with all the muffled whispers almost yelling in his ears. He could see a small scramble of words over one of the red dots he went to. It read ‘ _Zone 1’_.

 

He stuck his finger in the dot, expecting to be teleported, but nothing happened. He groaned in annoyance before searching himself for the Leo-card. He stared at it's dull imagery, dragging his fingers gently over the faded image once before he held it over the dot and was quickly teleported elsewhere.


End file.
